flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
DELTA Combat Division
A continuation of the Infinite Dominions CORE and the New Unions SWORD, DELTA serves as the central backbone of the CAF, specializing in both Offensive and Defensive combat along with large scale tactics. Encompassed under DELTA are standard soldiers as well as the Council Guard. DELTA Soldiers Role: Contrast to the shock trooper style Valkyr, the standard DELTA soldier is generally fielded to perform large scale, long term assaults and garrison newly acquired TC territory. In outer territories, DELTA troops also fill the role of temporary peacekeepers. While Valkyr troops are trained solely to deal with Infinite Dominion threats, DELTA troops are adequately prepared to face human threats, should the need ever arise. Training: DELTA soldiers rely heavily on their equipment and rigidly disciplined group tactics in order to make up for lack of advanced augmentations and accompanying armor systems. In general, they are trained broadly to fill more roles than that of the Valkyr, but also operate much less independently. Prior to the rank of 5C, an aspiring DELTA soldier is trained in the use and maintenance of both ballistic weapons and the PBFF DMR. They are taught how to function effectively as part of a large squadron, receiving and carrying out orders efficiently from their squad leader as the battlefield changes. To this point, they are trained how to perform as both a member of a shield wall, and as a member of a firing line. A core component of DELTA tactics when facing the Infinite Dominion is the use of shield walls and accompanying firing lines behind them. A sort of battlefield rhythm is established, maintained by squad leaders typically ranked 3C or higher, who will give orders and cues through local communication frequencies, instructing the shield wall to break, reform, advance, retreat, or lower shields intermittently to allow the firing line to fire. Shield walls are also used to work in tangent with ATLAS units who carry in and deploy stationary Valkyr guns, or HORIZON units in the case of extracting wounded. DELTA soldiers are also taught the basic principles of peacekeeping and how to deal with non combatants when stationed in recently occupied territories. Due to a lesser focus on hand to hand and melee training compared to the Valkyr, DELTA units are in general better marksmen and spend more time honing their firearm proficiency. Equipment: The two mainstays of the average DELTA foot soldier is the standard composite shield and the PBFF DMR rifle. The composite shield is light enough to be carried in one hand and attached to the back, but sturdy enough to be deployed into the ground and serve as a reliable static barricade, allowing DELTA soldiers to deploy cover where necessary. This ability, in turn, sacrifices the mobility of the two line shield wall and firing line, but allows more DELTA soldiers to use their DMRs from a single position. Soldiers in mobile shield walls will often use PBFF pistols in their off-hand to fire from the sides of their shield. Squad leaders and/or higher ranks will usually carry a PBFF Assault Rifle to provide additional firepower. In battles where heavily armored IDn units are fielded, DELTA firing lines will employ the use of the heavier PBFCs. Seeing as DELTA are not trained to deal with the IDn up close and personal, the only melee equipment they tend to field is a personal defense knife variant of the Valkyr plasma sword. Higher ranks however can be seen carrying full length plasma swords and any other weapons they are both trained and physically strong enough to handle. The composite shield is quite unwieldy to the non augmented in a melee fight, and thus is rarely used for this unintended purpose in the hands of DELTA. The vast majority of DELTA units are suited in the Concords Enforcer armor variant, with high ranking units employing Rheoweave. It is extremely uncommon for DELTA units to use Specter armor, except in the case of training or areas that see virtually no threats from the enemy. Council Guard Role: Behind the scenes, the Council Guard act as counter intelligence operatives, insuring both physical and technical security within the Concord. When directly present, they fill the role of military police, as well as bodyguards for high ranking or otherwise important Concord individuals. Training: Drawing methods from both JUDGE division and old world secret service type entities, members of the Council Guard are shrewd, stone-faced, and fiercely loyal to the Concord. On top of previous DELTA training before reaching the point of Council Guard, these agents are put through some of the harshest, most physically and mentally straining practices in the Concord, much of these practices carried over from the New Union. By the end of their training, they are able to rapidly assess and respond to suddenly emergent threats, dealing with danger becoming so second nature to them that their calm and efficient responses almost seem mechanical in nature. All agents of the Council Guard have levels of combat, medical, technical, and reconnaissance understanding from the training offered to each respective division. They're able to be stealthy when necessary, can perform reliable first aid, and have adequate knowledge of Concord technology, especially communication systems for monitoring and investigative purposes. Unlike standard DELTA soldiers, the Council Guard are put through hand to hand fighting courses, more than capable of killing someone bare handed if they were to ever find themselves disarmed. Council Guard agents are also very discriminate judges of character, and can often discern a persons temperament or whether or not they are lying from a few simple sentences or facial expressions. Equipment: While Valkyr level skeletal restructuring isn't required to become a Council Guard, augmentations on par or higher than a former IDn Elite Protection Unit, are. These augmentations are especially important to reliably dawn their variant of Rheoweave armor. The entirety of the Concord arsenal is open to the Council Guard. Most employ the use of concealable close to mid range weapons, the PBFF PDW being a common choice. Melee weapons borrowed from the Valkyr arsenal are also not uncommon. Category:Terra Concord Category:Divisions